


Coffee Shop Conundrum

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Cana Alberona, F/F, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: In which Lucy pines, and Laxus and Gajeel are incredibly amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There should honestly be more LuCana fics on this site, there is an unfortunate lack of them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

It was a bright, cloudless day, that Wednesday. And despite the shining sun, it was a relatively cool day. It did not bring Lucy down, however, as she came to enjoy the day, as well as what was to come. Especially when she went to get her weekly coffee (milk, three sugars – she liked the simplicity), and meet that one cute brunette once again.

"You are very lucky I like their coffee, because if I didn't, I might need to stage an intervention." The man next to her commented. Laxus Dreyar was someone who was more like her brother than anything else, and had a tendency to be unnecessarily protective over her.

"Laxus, you would need to stage an intervention if I memorised her timetable, and visited the shop whenever she worked, and stayed there from start to finish." Lucy retorted, her voice light and had a skip in her step. "But I don't do that. I just visit once a week when she so happens to be working. It's a mere coincidence."

The blond man walking next to her gave Lucy a light-hearted glare. "You don't fool me."

Lucy laughed.

Every time Lucy visited the coffee shop, the brunette – Cana was her name, it was a lovely one as well – was always working their; taking orders, giving smiles, doing what a barista does. However, Lucy would always feel as if she would flirt, her smiles brighter than her usual ones, and it made Lucy's heart skip because that would mean that the barista was at least slightly attracted to her.

But that might be wishful thinking.

However, despite Laxus' mutterings of an intervention, he was quite supportive of her, and had told her that Cana was most likely interested in her.

His exact words were, "If I believed Gaj was interested in me, then you can believe the chick is interested in you". He then said, "Don't worry, Lu, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be".

She never knew Laxus could be so sentimental.

So, when they both entered the coffee shop later that day – with Lucy just so happening to have a light skip in her step – they waited in line to wake for their respective beverages. When it was their turn, Cana turned to Lucy and gave her a wink.

Walking out, Lucy pretended she didn't have a bright red blush covering her cheeks, and Laxus laughed in amusement.

The next week they went to the coffee shop, Laxus had came with his boyfriend, Gajeel, who was as equally amused as his partner. Lucy, however, saw no amusement in any of this.

They entered and waited in line, and when it was their turn to order, Cana merely took their orders, and gave them their beverages when they were done. Lucy looked at her cup, and on the side, along with her name, it read in black marker; ' _My break's in 15, wait for me xx'._

Both Laxus and Gajeel were amused with how quick Lucy face turned beetroot red.

Laxus suddenly laid his arm over her shoulders, a smirk on his face, and read the contents on the cup. "Why don't you wait here while Gaj and I take off and leave you to it?" He commented lightly after reading what had been written on the cup.

Lucy quickly looked up. "No! I can't do this on my own. What if I embarrass myself?" She retorted, her voice in a slight panic.

He laughed. "Just be yourself, Lu. Wouldn't you think it's worth it if you just confess instead of pine forever?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"That's the spirit." Laxus chuckled. He lifted his arm from her shoulders, walked up to Gajeel, and held his hand.

Before they left, Gajeel turned to Lucy and commented, "Lu, if she doesn't see anything good about you besides looks, then there's something wrong with her."

Gajeel was just as sentimental as his boyfriend. They were good for each other, in her opinion.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Lucy's heart to beat a little too quickly for her liking. She sat at one of the tables near the window, her cup once filled with coffee was now empty in front of her.

Too consumed in her own nerves, she jumped when a certain brunette sat on the metal chair in front of her. A playful smiled stretched her lips, and her eyes were lit up. "I hope you weren't getting impatient." Cana commented suddenly, her voice eager, yet casual.

Lucy blushed, and stammered. "N-No, I wasn't. I was just… thinking." She felt awkward, didn't know what to say or what to do, and Laxus' advice of just confessing seemed impossible.

Cana chuckled. "Sure, okay."

There was a moment of silence, until Lucy broke it to ask, "So, you, uh, asked for me?" She still had a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to, y'know, ask you out for dinner sometime." She saw Lucy's eyes had widened, and elaborated. "Only if you want to, of course. And if you are attracted to me… you are attracted to me, yeah?"

Lucy let out a light-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I am. I have been for a while." She rubbed the back of her neck lightly, suddenly shy. "And I would love to get dinner, actually."

Cana's smile widened. "Can I have your number, because all I have is your name?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled in reply, and gave her the phone that previously sat in her pocket, and received one from the woman in front of her in return. They spent a moment putting their respective phone numbers in the other's phones, and returned it when they were done.

"Thanks." Cana smirked. She looked at her phone and stood up, Lucy's eyes following her. "Well, I gotta get back to work, break's over."

Lucy also stood up, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "I'll, uh, see you later then, Cana."

Cana was about to turn and leave, but stood still, and smirked once again. "I hope you won't miss me too much, _Lucy_."

She turned and left, leaving Lucy a blushing mess.

Walking home, Lucy smiled brightly, and had a light skip in her step. She could not wait until the date she would have with Cana. After months of pining and thinking that Cana would never ask her out, she was the one who was asked out. It made her undeniably happy. And when she arrived home, she would have to call Laxus and Gajeel and thank them for the motivation and reassurance.

She didn't know what she'll do without them.

Now, thinking about today, Lucy knows that her life changed for the better. All she hopes is that it will last forever.


End file.
